


Kísértetház

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Series: Graceful Playboys [5]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Ghosts, M/M, Underage Kissing
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruki világ életében rajongott a horrorfilmekért és a rémisztő történetekért. Szerette a borzongást, ami a gerincén futott végig egy-egy félelmetes jelenettől, ahogy izzadni kezdett a tenyere, mikor még nem lehetett tudni, hol és hogyan fog lecsapni a szellem vagy zombi az áldozatára. Leginkább azonban nem is a fikció, hanem a valóságon alapuló történetek érdekelték: az újságok beszámolói rejtélyes eltűnésekről, a városi legendák elátkozott házakról és a fényképeken előhíváskor felbukkanó szellemalakok. Egész gyűjteménye volt az ágy alatt, a vele egykorú fiúkkal ellentétben többre tartotta horrorgyűjteményét, mint a pornómagazinokat és -filmeket. Nem csoda hát, hogy amikor alkalma volt felkeresni egy "valódi" kísértetházat, kapva kapott az alkalmon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kísértetház

**Author's Note:**

> A magyar nem az anyanyelvem. A lektorom myvision4free volt.

Ruki világ életében rajongott a horrorfilmekért és a rémisztő történetekért. Szerette a borzongást, ami a gerincén futott végig egy-egy félelmetes jelenettől, ahogy izzadni kezdett a tenyere, mikor még nem lehetett tudni, hol és hogyan fog lecsapni a szellem vagy zombi az áldozatára. Leginkább azonban nem is a fikció, hanem a valóságon alapuló történetek érdekelték: az újságok beszámolói rejtélyes eltűnésekről, a városi legendák elátkozott házakról és a fényképeken előhíváskor felbukkanó szellemalakok. Egész gyűjteménye volt az ágy alatt, a vele egykorú fiúkkal ellentétben többre tartotta horrorgyűjteményét, mint a pornómagazinokat és -filmeket. Nem csoda hát, hogy amikor alkalma volt felkeresni egy „valódi” kísértetházat, kapva kapott az alkalmon.

Tizenhat éves volt akkor, az apja új munkája miatt Tokióba kellett költözniük. Nem rajongott az ötletért, hiszen emiatt el kellett válnia a gyerekkori szerelmétől, egy aranyos lánytól, akit Aya-channak hívtak, és a barátaitól is. Amikor megérkeztek az új házukba, ő ahelyett, hogy kicsomagolt volna, úgy döntött, elindul felfedezni a környéket. Nem jutott messzire, a szomszédban egy öregasszony éppen a kertben seperte a lehullott faleveleket, és észrevette őt.

\- Á, jó reggelt, biztosan te vagy az új szomszédom - köszöntötte a néni. Ruki csak bólintott egyet. - A nevem Yamamoto. Mondd meg a szüleidnek, ha bármiben segíthetek, csak szóljatok nyugodtan, itt élek hatvan éve, ismerem a környéket, mint a tenyeremet.

\- Köszönöm - motyogta a fiú, és sután meghajolva bemutatkozott ő is. A néni beszélni kezdett, úgy, mint a korabeliek, akiknek túl sok a szabadidejük, ezért túl sok pletykát tudnak. Ha Ruki odafigyelt volna, akkor bő negyed óra alatt mindent megtudhatott volna az összes szomszédról, beleértve azt is, melyik részeges, ki csalja a feleségét és kinek van szerencsejáték adóssága. Ám a fiatal fiú figyelmét valami egészen más kötötte le: az utca végén álló kúria. A ház nyugatias stílusban épült, és bár most omladozott falairól a vakolat, és a kertet belepte a gaz, látszott, hogy valaha pompázatos épület volt. Rukit drakula kastélyára emlékeztette a horrorfilmekből, amiket látott.

A néni észrevette egy idő után, hogy mit néz a fiú, és ekkor megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Ó igen, az a ház az utca szégyene - mondta. - Hát nézd meg, itt az összes porta tiszta, mindenki rendesen nyírja a füvet, még azok a léhűtő Shiroyamáék is, csak azzal a romhalmazzal nem törődik senki sem. Bár nem is csodálom, ha én örököltem volna, sem mernék bemenni. Azt mondják, kísértetek lakják.

\- Kísértetek? - Ruki most már teljes figyelmét az öregasszonyra irányította, és várta, hogy az elmesélje a történetet. Nem is kellett noszogatni, a néni halkabbra fogta a hangját, és beszélni kezdett.

\- Tudod, fiacskám, az a ház egykor egy gazdag miniszteré volt, még a Meiji idején. A család sok időt töltött külföldön, azt hiszem, Franciaországban, és amikor a császár visszahívta a családfőt az országba, felépítették ezt az akkor még pompázatos házat. Nagy divatja volt akkoriban ezeknek az európai stílusú épületeknek a gazdagok körében. Majmolni akarták a külföldet, úgy, mint a mai fiatalok majmolják Amerikát. - Ruki erre alig tudott visszafojtani egy gúnyos horkantást, ám a történet túlságosan is érdekelte, és félt, ha megsérti az asszonyt, akkor az befejezi a mesélést. - Volt a miniszternek egy fia meg egy lánya, és egy csodaszép felesége. Csak sajnos, azt mondják, szegény pára kicsit bolond volt. Gyengék voltak az idegei. Félt kimenni az utcára. Először még a kertbe ki-kijárt, aztán már oda se. Egyre jobban becsavarodott, úgy beszélik, a végén leköltözött a pincébe, és nem volt hajlandó kijönni onnan, ráadásul se a gyerekeit, se a férjét nem akarta kiengedni. Állítólag a szolgálóktól is rettegett, el akarta őket küldeni a háztól, ám a férje nem engedte. Aztán egy éjjel az asszony fogta magát, és szépen elmetszette az össze szolgáló torkát, majd a férjéét is. A gyerekek, azt mondják, felébredtek a miniszter haláltusájára, és akkor az az őrült nőszemély őket is megölte. Végül, amikor rádöbbent, mit csinált, nem bírta elviselni a halott gyermekei látványát, és a saját szívébe mártotta a kést. Az a hír járja, hogy büntetésből tetteiért még a Pokol is kivetette magából, nem nyerhet megváltást, és itt kell kísértenie az idők végezetéig. Néha, hold nélküli éjszakákon hallani a hisztérikus sikolyait a házból.

Ruki szíve egyre hevesebben és hevesebben dobogott, a szemei csillogtak az izgalomtól. Egy kísértetház... Be kell oda mennie egyszer!

\- És kié most az a birtok?

\- A fene se tudja - legyintett az asszony. - Egyszer, húsz évvel ezelőtt járt itt egy férfi, aki azt mondta, övé a birtok, be is ment oda, de utána elhajtott az autójával, és soha többé nem jött vissza.

\- Lehet, hogy megijedt a kísértettől? - morfondírozott Ruki, majd udvariasan elbúcsúzott az asszonytól, és izgatottan hazacaplatott.

Be kellett jutnia abba a házba. Elhatározta, hogy lesz, ami lesz, ő megnézi magának a kísértetjárta birtokot, ezért este, sötétedés után elcsente apja autójának vontatókötelét, úgy tett, mintha korán lefeküdne, és a kötél segítségével kimászott a szobája ablakán, majd a kerten át, a bokrok alatt kilopakodott az utcára. Igyekezett észrevétlenül megtenni a régi kúriáig vezető utat, sikeresen: az egyetlen tanúja egy macska volt.

A ház kertjét belepte a gaz. Ruki inkább bele sem gondolt, mennyi undorító bogár, meztelencsiga és pók bújhat meg a fű között, és mászkálhat a lábán, miközben keresztülvágott az udvaron. Nem merte elővenni az elemlámpáját, amíg nem ért a bejárathoz, nehogy meglássák. Akkor is csak azért kapcsolta be a kis világító szerkezetet, mert az utcai lámpák fénye nem ért el odáig, és a sötétben nem tudta kitapogatni a kilincset.

A hideg fém sikamlós volt, Ruki nem tudta eldönteni, hogy csak a harmattól, vagy valami egészen mástól, de inkább próbált nem gondolni arra, micsoda undorító trutymók boríthatják a kilincset. Belökte az ajtót, ami legnagyobb meglepetésére nem volt kulcsra zárva, mire nyikorgó hang törte meg a csendet. Ezer éve nem olajozhatták be azt az ajtót.

A fiú torkában gombóc nőtt az adrenalintól. Nem félt igazán, inkább csak izgult, most először volt teljesen egyedül egy ilyen helyen. Az elemlámpa fényével végigpásztázott a hatalmas méretű előszobán. A kazettás mennyezet faragványai, a falakra aggatott festmények és a pazar bútorok emlékeztettek ugyan az egykori pompára, ám mindent vastag porréteg borított, csótányok tanyáztak a sarkokban, és a jelek szerint a kárpit nagy részét megcsócsálták a rágcsálók. Igazi horrorfilmbe illő hely volt.

Ruki hátán borzongás futott végig, amikor átlépte a küszöböt. Hirtelen becsapódott mögötte az ajtó, mire megugrott kicsit. Ijedten nézett körül az elemlámpával a kezében, miközben azt ismételgette az orra alatt motyogva, hogy ez biztos csak a huzat lehetett. Beletelt néhány percbe, amíg össze tudta magát szedni annyira, hogy elinduljon, és a helyiség másik végében kezdődő lépcső felé vegye az irányt.

A horrortörténetekben mindig az emeleten vagy a pincében voltak az érdekes dolgok. Ő most az előbbi mellett döntött, mert nem tudta, merre keresse az alagsorba vezető lejárót, azonban a lépcső éppen itt volt az orra előtt.

A padlódeszka és a lépcsőfokok keservesen recsegtek és nyikorogtak a talpa alatt, pedig Ruki igazán nem volt egy nehéz ember a maga százhatvankét centijével és alig ötven kilójával. A lányok gyakran irigykedtek is vékony csípőjére, ami ugyan hízelgő volt, de a fiú ugyanakkor utálta, hogy nem nőtt legalább tíz centivel magasabbra. A régi iskolájában sokszor cikizték, amiért ő volt az utolsó a tornasorban - sikerült kifognia egy olyan osztályt, ahol a legalacsonyabb fiú is egy fejjel magasabb volt nála, remélte, mostantól ez másként lesz.

Ruki nem is igazán figyelt oda, hová lép, hiszen a tornasoron való gondolkodással volt elfoglalva. Észre sem vette, hogy alig félméternyire előtte, a lépcső tetején hatalmas lyuk tátong a padlóban, és sikeresen bele is lépett. Felkiáltott, amikor hirtelen eltűnt lába alól a talaj, ő pedig zuhanni kezdett. Lejátszódott előtte az egész élete, már átkozta ostobaságát és azt a menthetetlenül kíváncsi természetét, ami ide juttatta. Behunyta a szemét, jó szorosan, felkészülve a becsapódásra... ám legnagyobb meglepetésére puhára esett. Az elemlámpája elgurult, a koromsötétben nem látta, merre.

Aztán hirtelen valami puha és hideg ért a nyakához. Ruki lélegzete elakadt, meg sem mert mozdulni, miközben az a hideg kéz - mert igen, határozottan egy kéz volt, hosszú, hajlékony ujjakkal -, végigsimított ádámcsutkáján.

\- Szia - suttogta a fülébe egy rekedt hang. - Hát te meg ki vagy, és mit keresel itt?

\- É... é... én... - hebegett-habogott a fiú, mire kuncogás hallatszott, és hirtelen meggyulladt egy gyertya, aminek a gyér fénye is elég volt ahhoz, hogy egy pillanatra elvakítsa.

Lassan, nagyot nyelve fordult hátra, mire tekintete egy meleg barna szempárral találkozott. Egy jóképű fiú ült mögötte, a haja szalmaszőkére volt hidrogénezve, kócos volt, és az orrát egy kendő takarta el. Ruki döbbenten pislogott kettőt. Nem erre számított, ő azt hitte, valami rémséges szörnyeteg van mögötte. Ám ez a fiú fiatal volt, jóképű, és nagyon finom illata volt. Ruki belepirult a gondolatba - persze, tudta ő, hogy a férfiak ilyen hatással vannak rá, nem csak a lányokat szerette, de most mégiscsak egy romos ház sötét termében ücsörgött egy átnedvesedett, egérrágta kanapén vagy ágyon, nem tudta biztosan. Sem a hely, sem az idő nem volt megfelelő az ilyen gondolatokhoz.

\- Te... szellem vagy? - szaladt ki a száján, mire az orrkendős fiú szemei elkerekedtek. Egy percig nem szólt semmit, csendben bámulták egymást a gyertya fényében, végül az idegen lassan bólintott egyet.

\- Igen - súgta rekedt, sírontúli hangon. - Hogyan jöttél rá?

\- Hát, először is, itt vagy - cincogta Ruki.

\- Te is itt vagy - vágta rá a fiú. Ruki nem volt benne biztos, hogy a szeme káprázott, vagy tényleg megrándult a szellem szája sarka.

\- Igen, de a kezeid... jéghidegek.

\- Ó - nézett le kezeire a fiú. Lassan elengedte Ruki nyakát, majd felállt, és tett egy lépést hátra. - Ha attól félsz, hogy bántanálak, nem kell.

\- Szóval nem vagy gonosz szellem? - pislogott Ruki. Valamiért elillant a félelme, és helyét az izgatottság vette át.

\- Miért lennék gonosz? - vonta fel a szemöldökét a fiú. - Én csak ittragadtam, nem tudok továbblépni a túlvilágra.

\- De miért? - pislogott Ruki, és lassan, óvatosan tett egy lépést a szellem felé.

\- Mert elátkoztak engem. Addig nem nyerhetek megváltást, míg nem lopok egy csókot az igaz szerelmemtől - mondta szemlesütve a fiú, és Ruki esküdni mert volna rá, hogy kicsit még el is pirult.

Az alacsony fiú megsajnálta az orrkendős szellemet. Óvatosan kinyújtotta felé a kezét, amit a másik furcsálkodva elfogadott, és megrázott.

\- A nevem Ruki.

\- Én Reita vagyok.

Beszélgetni kezdtek. Ruki leült a padló egy kevésbé koszos pontjára, a szellem pedig mellé telepedett. A fiú beszélt magáról, és kérte az orrkendőst, hogy tegye ő is ugyanezt. Reita először vonakodott, de végül elmesélte neki, hogy ő az itt élő család egyik fia volt, akit az anyja gyilkolt meg. Először csak az orrán sebesítette meg - ezért hordta a kendőt, és ezért nem volt hajlandó megválni tőle -, majd elvágta a torkát. De ez még nem volt elég az őrült asszony számára, meg is átkozta őt, hogy addig ne léphessen át a túlvilágra, míg meg nem csókolja a szerelmét, és azóta Reita itt kísértett.

\- De hogyan is találhatnék bárkit, hogy megcsókoljon, ha egyszer nem hagyhatom el ezt a házat, és néhány patkányon meg bogáron és kóbor macskán kívül senki sem jár erre? - fejezte be csüggedten a kísértet. Ruki letörölte az arcán időközben végiggördült könnycseppeket. Sajnálta a fiút, amiért ilyen szomorú sorsra kárhoztatta őt a saját édesanyja. Egy anyának szeretnie kellett volna a gyermekeit, nem elátkozni. - Időtlen idők óta te vagy az első, Ruki, aki be mert lépni ebbe a házba.

\- Aha - sóhajtott a fiú.

\- Figyelj csak... mondd, nem csókolhatnálak meg? Tudom, hogy csak néhány perce ismerjük egymást, biztosan nem szeretsz engem, de nekem... azonnal megdobbant a szívem, amikor megláttalak. És ki tudja, mikor lesz újabb lehetőségem próbálkozni...

Ruki hezitált. Hirtelen jobban izgult, mint egész este. Hiszen ő még sohasem csókolózott! Ám Reita szomorú szemeibe nézve egyszerűen képtelen volt nemet mondani. Az orrkendős fiú pedig elmosolyodott, közel hajolt hozzá, és hideg ajkait az ő forró szájának nyomta. Hihetetlen érzés volt. Reita nyelve óvatosan kutakodva csúszott be a fogai közé, hogy feltérképezze szájüregének minden kis szegletét. Ruki még levegőt venni is elfelejtett, átkarolta a másik fiú vállát, és behunyta a szemét. Aztán Reita hirtelen elhúzódott tőle.

Egy percig némán meredtek egymásra, ám nem történt semmi. Reita látszólag csüggedten horgasztotta le a fejét, Ruki pedig bátorítón megpaskolta a vállát.

\- Én... mi lenne, ha ezentúl minden este eljönnék, és megpróbálnánk? - szaladt ki a száján, mielőtt átgondolhatta volna, mit is mond, mire Reita arca azonnal felderült.

\- Megtennéd a kedvemért?

\- Hát persze - bólintott pironkodva Ruki. - Nem vagyok szerelmes beléd, biztos ez a baj, de... szerintem még lehetek. Csak kell egy kis idő.

Reita erre elmosolyodott, és nyomott egy puszit a fiú arcára.

Átbeszélgették az éjszakát. Már hajnalodott, amikor Ruki hirtelen nem válaszolt Reita egy kérdésére: elaludt, az álma pedig édes volt. Amikor néhány órával később felriadt, Reita már nem volt mellette.

Este újra kiszökött, és felkereste a kúriát - ám Reitát akkor sem találta ott. Talán mégiscsak működött a csók, gondolta, miközben egy könnycsepp gördült végig az arcán.

Másnap reggel Ruki szomorúan botorkált be új iskolájának kapuján. Miután tett egy rövid látogatást az igazgatói irodában, ahol megismerkedett az osztályfőnökével és megtudta, melyik teremben lesznek az órái, felcaplatott a lépcsőn, és némi kérdezősködés után meg is találta az osztályát. Amikor belépett az ajtón, a látványtól elkerekedett a szeme, és még a könyveit is elejtette. Reita ott ült az első pad tetején, körülötte legalább tíz fiú, akik jóízűen nevettek valamin, amit a szőke mesélt, ám elhallgattak, és döbbenten az ajtó felé kapták a fejüket, amikor meghallották a könyvek csattanását a linóleumon.

\- Te... itt? - kerekedett el Reita szeme, mire Ruki sarkon fordult, és kirohant a teremből. Reita egyetlen pillanattal később követte, és a folyosó végén utol is érte őt. Ruki nem akart megállni, de a szőke fiú megragadta a karját, és annál fogva rántotta vissza, mielőtt megszökhetett volna előle. Sokkal erősebb volt az alacsony fiúnál, aki számára nem volt menekvés. - Ruki, figyelj, én...

\- Te nem is vagy kísértet! - csattant fel hirtelen a fiú, mire többen döbbenten fordultak feléjük a folyosón, sőt, az osztálytársaik az ajtóban tolongva figyelték a jelenetet.

\- Nem - bólintott Reita. - Csak, tudod, annyira aranyos voltál, amikor rákérdeztél, az vagyok-e, hogy gondoltam, eljátszom a kedvedért. Valójában csak egy fogadás miatt kellett az éjszakát abban a romos házban töltenem, a haverok kintről figyeltek, hogy ellenőrizzék, tényleg ott maradok-e. Jó volt, hogy jöttél, már épp kezdtem kurvára unatkozni.

\- Becsaptál! Ráadásul még arra is rávettél, hogy megcsókoljalak! - duzzogott tovább Ruki.

\- Ne haragudj, Chibi, de nem tudtam megállni, mint mondtam, nagyon aranyos vagy - vigyorgott rá az orrkendős fiú, mire Ruki felfújta az arcát, és lekevert neki egy pofont.

\- Faszfej! - morogta, majd sarkon fordult, és elviharzott. Ám még a sarokig sem jutott el, amikor megtorpant, és nagyot sóhajtva önkéntelenül is ajkaihoz emelte kezét. Nem tudta becsapni magát, nem tagadhatta, hogy az a tegnap éjjeli csók mennyire jól esett neki.

Talán egy pár nap múlva megbocsát majd Reitának.

Talán.


End file.
